User blog:LeKabuto/Battle calculation tutorial!
IMPORTANT NOTE: This guide is now obsolete due to the large numbers of updates to the fighting system. I do not recommend that you use this guide to calculate battles. Kabutorials(Kabuto tutorials) I've seen a lot of users asking on how to calculate battles. Like Flame, Luka, Henrie, etc. Well, I kinda understand the battle process. It isn't so difficult. It's similar to calculating level ups and how much XP you gained while training. But first, I'll show you how to set up a battle. To set up a battle, you have to go to both character pages, and check for the following stats: *Race *Level *Health *Speed *Damage *Power Level So now, look at the player card example on the right. ---- Like I said above, we will need to focus on the Race, Level, Health, Speed, Damage and Power Level sections. You take those stats and you type the following thing in the editor. Derp's Stats *Race: Human *Level: 5 *Health: 7,000 *Speed: 13 *Damage: 10 *Power Level: 9,200 You do the same for the other person. Now, on to the calculation process. Like I said, it's like calculating how much XP you earned from training, though you'll need a randomizer for this one. So let's get to it! First, you'll need to go to this site. Next, I'll copy some stuff off of other pages for you to check out, this is where the calculating starts. *'Amount of Damage Dealt' - You will just need to look at your strength, and by following this chart, calculate the damage: **Punch/Kick: Multiply your strength by 10, and subtract the total for each punch you landed. **Ki Blast/Energy Ball/Energy Wave: Act as if a punch, but multiply damage by X1.5. **3rd Tier Blasts: Multiply your strength by 100, and divide the total by 4. **4th Tier Blasts: Multiply your strength by 100, and divide the total by 2. **Signature Attacks: Multiply your strength by 100. **Ultimate Attacks: Multiply your strength by 100, and multiply it by 2. **Rush Attacks: Unlike every other attacks, Rush attack doesn't have a multiplier and doesn't vary based on your Damage Stat. To see how much damage a Rush Attack deals, you have to check this page. *'Power Level Consumption' - When you deal an attack, you consume your Power Level. This chart will help with how much PL does the attack consume: **1st Tier Attacks (Ki Blasts): 100 PL **2nd Tier Attacks (Solar Flare, Afterimage): 1,000 PL **3rd Tier Attacks (Attacks that require 100 hours of training or less): 10,000 PL **4th Tier Attacks (Attacks that require more than 100 hours of training): 100,000 PL **Signature Attacks: 1,000,000 PL **Ultimate Attacks: 10,000,000 PL If you run out of Power Level/PL, you won't be able to use Ki Attacks. *'Hitting/Dodging' - Okay, I'll just copy it from the How to Role Play page. Let's say your speed is 9, and the opponent's is 3. So, we open up the randomizer, and type in your name 9 times, and the opponent's name 3 times. Shuffle it, and if your name is first, then your attack hits. If the opponent's name is first, then he dodges. Eventually, you will have speed that's in the hundreds, so we can narrow it down, so the stats 9/3 will become 3/1, so it will be quicker and easier for you to calculate. *'Health' - Calculating health is easy. You need a calculator (Whether a real life one, or the calculator installed in your Computer. For the built-in Computer Calculator, open the start menu > All Programs > Accesories > Calculator.) and you just calculate the stats like in the 1st section, Multiply your strength, divide the total, and take that number and subtract it from the opponent's health. The maximum attacks you can do per turn is 20, unless you have a special Signature Move that can increase the attack count. :Note to admins: If anything's wrong, correct me in the comments. 20:02, September 13, 2013 (UTC) Category:Blog posts Category:Kabutorials